The Clinical Core is critical to the function of the Indiana Alzheimer Disease Center. Its role is to recruit, clinically characterize and longitudinally follow patients with MCI, AD, non-AD and mixed dementia and healthy controls. A major emphasis is to identify and clinically characterize families with AD and new genetically distinct non-AD dementias with emphasis on identifying patients in the earliest stages of illness. These patients will be further characterized by the Neuropathology Core. In conjunction with the Neuropathology Core, the Clinical Core will obtain and bank biology materials (DNA, plasma and CSF) from participating subjects to support studies pertaining to dementias. Patients from the Clinical Core will be offered as appropriate participation in ADNI, LOAD, investigational drug trials and other local and multicenter research studies. We will continue to support the Indianapolis-lbadan Study and NCRAD. We will continue our educational efforts in the general elderly as well as African American communities to communicate and facilitate autopsy. After autopsy, clinical-genetic-neuropathological correlation will increase the understanding of AD and non-AD dementias and support further investigations of biochemical abnormalities and/or underlying disease mechanisms.